Asumber pass
Asumber pass connects two beautiful vallyes in Ghizar Distt of Gligt: Yasin and Ishkomin. Between the series of passes connecting these two, Asumber is the lowest in terms of altitude. Basic Info Trek Name: Assumber Pass Range: Hindu Kush Maximum Height: 4410m No. of trekking days: 4 days Trek starts from: Taoos (Yasin) Trek ends at: Chator Khand (Ishkoman) Total no. of days: 9 days Itinerary Reaching Yasin valley From Gilgit, you can get Natco Bus to reach last village in Yasin valley known as Taoos. Normally there is just one or two buses leaving early from Gilgit in the day, so you should reach Gilgit by last night. You can reach Gilgit either by air or by bus through Natco and other bus services Day 1 of trek: Taoos to Gamas Trekking time is almost 9 hours but it is in start on Jeep road and then is a mix of ascend on barren lands and decent walks in green pastures. You pass through settlements named Madhoori, Chochoa Natak and then reach Gamas Settelment. A Nallah passes through it and you can camp at any place. Day 2 of trek: Gamas to Gigi Sharawan This is the most beautiful day of the trek where you pass through green lands filled occasionally with wheat and other fields. There is ample water on this day also and the ascend is quite decent and easy. It takes around 4 hours to reach Gigi Sahrawan. On your way, you pass through a settlement named Mayoor and a small yet beautiful lake named Ishkar Fari. Day 3 of trek: Gigi Sharawan to Asumber / Bertha Berthi pass and Base camp This is the tough day where you have to trek up to the pass and then reach the other side. On top, there are two twin passes known as 'Asumber' and 'Bertha Berthi'. Depending on the amount of snow, you can pick any of these as Assumber is wider than Bertha Berthi but can prove difficult. The area can be muddy if it rained, else it is a mix walk on snow and gravel like stones. It takes around 3 hours to reach the top. If weather is clear, you can see as far as Tirch Mir one side and Hunza valley on the other side. Reaching in Iskhoman valley, Asumber Nallah starts in some time and you can camp at around 1.5 hours of descend. This is green area. Day 4 of trek: Base camp to Asumber This day is a mix of descend in green and barren areas. You also come across big rocks fit into the land. The walk is along the Asumber Nallah, though you have to cross it at multiple points and walk is a zig zag one rather than straight. You can reach Asumber in 6 hours or so. You can find a Jeep here which can take you to Chator Khand. Getting back from Ishkoman valley From Asumber, it is a Jeep trek and then a proper road to reach Chator Khand. There is a bridge over Karumber river at the Pakhora which is the first big settlement in the area. In Chator Khand, there are some average hotels (Shan hotel is perhaps the best) and there are some Govt. rest houses as well. From Chator Khand, NATCO bus would take you to Gilgit. And after sepding some time there, you can reach back through KKH. Trek Options You can also do this trek from the other side i.e. starting from Ishkoman and ending at Yasin valley. Costing Info Contact Points Hunza Explorers Treks and Tours Pakistan Tel: 0092 -51- 4341611 Mobile: 0092 - 321 - 4364658 Email: info@hunzaexplorers.com Webiste: www.hunzaexplorers.com www.tours-treks.com Dr. Hadi of SPS did this from Ishkoman to Yasin in 2010 (and perhaps one time before) Majd uddin, Salman Ahmad, Hafiz Ata ul Wahab, Hafiz Tariq Shehzad, Malik Usman Ahmad and Muzaffar Ahmad did it from Yasin to Ishkoman in 2000